


Camilla's Lively Company

by darkrestorer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Camilla was lonely. All her loved ones strayed away from her after the war. Many nights were spent in depressed stupor. However, what she didn't know was that her beauty was a subject of her soldiers' fantasies. And a bold one aimed to change all that forever.
Kudos: 12





	Camilla's Lively Company

The weight on Camilla's shoulders these past few weeks had been excruciatingly heavy from how stressful her duties pushed her. Seldom did she find company to open up to and feel at ease with, as all her siblings and closest friends, even the special one she had been attracted to, had all gotten married and lived far away across the kingdom. It didn't help that she was out on a mission with her troops to patrol the borders in the cold areas where towns and taverns were small and folks were seldom open to strangers.

She rode on her mount across the blazing sky, feeling the cold wind tickle her skin. After another exhausting day of patrolling the uneventful plains and hills, she sighed in relief at the setting sun, which signalled for the time to unwind, and led her mount to the stables with haste after returning to her camp.

Around her, the men clad in dusk-colored mail were also preparing for the evening, whether it be heating their dinner at camp or going to the nearby town.

"Heading for the tavern, princess?" called out a raspy voice from behind her. The man, a common foot soldier, wearing a weathered mail had no problem shortening his distance as he gave her a knowing smirk. "Shall I escort you? Wouldn't want our dear princess and commander to encounter a problem eating with peasants."

Camilla couldn't be fooled by such a lousy pretense. He knew full well she, an elite commander in the Nohrian army, had no trouble protecting herself. "There is no need. I am quite familiar with the townsfolk already, and they have been very kind and welcoming."

Among her worries were advances like this from her own men of all people. A bunch of troublemakers in her ranks, some new and some old, had gained the audacity after seeing her separated from the other Nohrian siblings.

"Oh, don't be like that!" His energetic steps as he took her side looked clumsy with its wide gait. A perfect way to show the commander how unreliable and foolish he was. Camilla spurned the way he sneaked his hand on her shoulder, laying his arm across her back and her long, lavender hair. Even if she didn't belittle other people's station or position, a mere soldier like him made her incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm sure having a bodyguard come along wouldn't hurt." He smiled. "Maybe we can even have dinner while we get to know each other."

"I appreciate your concern, but I wish to be left alone." Camilla brushed his hand away and left him in the dust.

That particular person had been too aggressive for his own good. Camilla almost wished she had accepted the suitors who had swarmed her way back when. Having a fiance would dissuade these troublemakers and give her someone to get cozy with, in more ways than one. Only, Corrin had been married for years and was happily living his life far from her. Her heart had throbbed for no one else but him.

She mulled over her worries in melancholy as she huddled in the corner of the tavern with a large mug of strong alcohol in her hands and an empty plate once occupied with a modest meal in front of her. Loathe as she was to admit it, she was far too pent up to think straight.

Her throat warmed as she effortlessly downed half the mug of liquor. In recent months, she found herself enjoying a drink or two whenever the opportunity presented itself. The intoxicating fog that followed it was the right sensation to cloud the insurmountable dilemmas she had.

Nights like this made her yearn for something… extra.

Her head felt awfully light and her shoulders started to relax after another round of drinking. Her surroundings, the energetic people laughing and barking around her, and the light of the tavern's lanterns were gradually embroidered with mist. Liquor always tasted better after an entire day of flying around in the sky. In just a minute or two, she could hardly make out what tune the lute musician was playing.

A metallic ringing of armor like a chime brought her wavering eyes to the side. Two large glasses filled with her favorite drink were pushed forth. One settled down in front of her, and the other, for the person who brought the drinks. Upon laying her eyes on the foam lining the edge, her tongue moistened her lips almost on reflex. But she stared back at this generous stranger, hoping to see who it was, and then frowned.

"I saw you taking a liking to this town's booze," said the soldier under her command, the same one from back in the camp. "However, I must say though, I didn't take the first princess of Nohr to be a heavy drinker. Drowning your sorrows perhaps?"

Annoyed by the intrusion of her personal alone time, Camilla pursed her lips and turned away, unable to find the strength to leave in her stupor.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that." He chuckled. "I think we got off the wrong foot back there. Tell you what, I'll keep the drinks coming while you just enjoy yourself. Sound good?"

"Do as you wish." She leaned against her hand and tried to focus on the music to distract her from his imposing glances. _If that's how it's going to be, then so be it. No harm in letting him try, right?_

Although she had already grown used to men ogling at her, it felt strange to have somebody from the lowest level in the chain of command doing it to her. This man was exceedingly bold, and exceedingly stupid.

But she was surprised that after what seemed like an eternity, he didn't so much as look at her cleavage, let alone touch her. _Is he really no longer trying to fool around?_ She wound up getting engrossed in his typical story about their barracks for almost an hour. _Perhaps he isn't so bad after all._

Once her vision started to shake in addition to it being hazy, unable to see his brutish mug well, he drew closer. "Mhmm… I didn't expect you would smell nice drunk." His voice was less rough and annoying in her muffled hearing. "It gets me riled up, you know?"

"Unghh… W-What?" The Nohrian royal wobbled her head to the side, then saw flickering lights and figures she could hardly make out shifting and turning.

"It really makes me want to take you to bed and make you my woman."

Her eyes fluttered, unable to focus her vision of the foot soldier's figure. His words sounded like a strew of garbled sounds.

"Mhhmnn…" Her cheeks flushed hotly at the feeling of something press against her hips.

Then his hand reached further up. "Oooohh! You got such soft tits, and they're heavy to boot! Man, these babies always made my mouth water."

The heat across her face grew sweltering once she felt the slight touch becoming more aggressive. But she couldn't deny that it all felt so good.

She moaned, but it barely passed her sealed lips. Her entire body felt heavy and sluggish.

Before she knew it, another fresh mug greeted her. "Here, drink up," said the man, fully enclosing her with his arm and shoulder.

Camilla took another sip without thinking before her vision faded in and out, seemingly for a moment. Her awareness narrowed down to the sweltering heat of her body and playful hands that were now plunging inside her thighs. The ale's effects now hit her all out once. Her distaste transformed into bliss, as her inhibitions were evaporated by the arousal his groping brought.

She couldn't remember whether she said anything before blanking out again. When she came to, the two of them were struggling to cross the street outside. He pulled her entire limp body forward while letting her lean against him. The smell of alcohol wafted around them and stung her nose.

The lapses in her vision made it a challenge to see where they were headed.

He flapped his mouth to speak, but she couldn't hear a thing. Her ears were still ringing, and her mind full of dazed questions, such as what they were doing there.

But still, her crotch dampened with arousal.

As his mouth turned into a malicious smile, the world around her turned black again.

* * *

The first thing that her stirring consciousness managed to catch was an incredibly hot feeling deep down beneath her pelvis. But she had already been moaning aloud before she awoke fully. Turning her gaze upwards, she was greeted with the familiar velvet canopy of her tent, though it was considerably darker than when she had left. As she came to, she gradually became aware of a strange yet intense feeling from between her legs. Her body shifted and twitched at the sensation.

In the damp, cold tent, her body had been stripped bare save for her boots. Her black armor laid beside her, unlatched and taken apart. Even her underclothes had been torn off in a barbaric fashion.

Her entire body was rocking and shaking to the movements of something slapping against her crotch. She felt the grip around her thighs tightening with each second that passed. There was something euphoric about it that made her shiver. A feeling that she wholly missed.

"Ughh… gods… this pussy is incredible!" A voice grunted feverishly, sending a chill across her spine upon realizing what was going on.

Camilla wanted to shout but couldn't feel her dry throat make a sound. Instead, she was reduced to a moaning mess, unable to move her limp hands to push him away.

The man, whose face always made her stomach churn from all the times he tried to put his greasy hands on her, continued to rock his hips away, fucking her soaking wet pussy. Even she was surprised by how much was dripping from her slit, glistening in the dark.

The sight of his cock pumping away while she was helpless to prevent it made her hot and bothered.

"Damn, so this is what fucking a princess is like!" He grinned, sweating dripping down his bare chest. "Oh, you're already awake. No wonder your pussy tightened up, Your Highness."

She was horrified, and at the same time, ashamed. How could she allow herself to be taken advantage of by the sole person she hated the most among her troops? And how could she be feeling good from this?

She looked just like a whore, her enormous breasts bouncing around in circles from the force of him slamming against her.

"P-please… stop…." She murmured along with her hot, drunken breath, followed by quick shallow breaths. Her nails dug into the bedding from the way the tip of his member kept prodding the deepest part of her sex.

"No way in hell I'll stop." He snarled and took one of her tits. He squeezed it real tight, which made Camilla wince and groan. "I'm fucking the hottest woman in the army after all. By the time I've squeezed out and dumped all my cum inside you, you'll be begging to be my woman."

He stopped pounding her wet snatch after several minutes, and then flipped her over on her stomach. He raised her ass while the rest of her laid flat before gripping her hips and plunging his cock straight down until his balls slapped against her clit.

Arms spread out, Camilla couldn't help but listen to her own muffled moans, as he fucked her prone body.

"No…unghh... more…" She tried to suppress her moans, but as he got into a nice pace, grabbing hold of her ass and slapping it tenderly, she felt a hot surge about to explode.

She shuddered and screamed as the pressure was released in a blazing hot climax.

"Did you just cum?" He laughed, moving his hips at high speed as he smacked her round ass whenever he pushed in. "You really are a slut after all."

 _N-no! Stop! You'll ruin me if you keep stirring my insides!_ Camilla groaned against the sheets, feeling the flood of hot juice fill her tunnel.

But his weight still pressed on top of her regardless of whether she liked it or not. He gave her no quarter, as his speed didn't even waver even after several minutes. What made it even more difficult to reject him was how satisfying his cock spread her. Rigid and thick, it was like a spear reaching for her very depths.

The tent flaps opening and shining light upon the Nohrian princess' sweat-covered body pulled her already exhausted face to the side.

"Wow! You really did it!" A new voice rang through the tent. She could feel his eyes brushing through her skin.

"Yeah, by the time she got too drunk, she was already wet and horny," said the man on top of her.

This newcomer, another foot soldier in her company, unbuckled his belt after stopping in front of her. He whipped out his cock and started stroking it above the lavender-haired woman.

"Ghh! Hnnnngh!" She winced as the hair she was so proud of was used to pull her up to greet the expanding shaft. She was disgusted by its unruly stench, perhaps having been accumulated from hours of marching.

"Suck it up, slut!" He swung the grotesque penis and slapped her across her cheek.

Camilla was forced to spread her mouth wide as his throbbing member was thrust inside while the man railing her lifted her ass up further to prop her on her knees. Now on all fours, the two men did away with her however they liked. They rocked her body forward and back, as they fucked her mouth and pussy at the same time.

The princess could hardly breathe, let alone form the will to push them away.

"Aww yeah! Her mouth's something else!" Exhaled the one fucking her mouth, taking a bundle of her hair as he guided her head deeper in his cock. "I could get addicted to fucking the commander's mouth."

"You should try her pussy. It's nice and tight, almost like a virgin's," chuckled the one. He slapped her bouncing rear whenever he drove his manhood in her slick hole.

Camilla's consciousness was melting with each passing second. Her large breasts were burdening her back from their vigorous shaking. But as she steadily got used to having her mouth stuffed full of his delicious flesh, the alcohol in her system finally managed to get her to accept her carnal desires and enjoy the hot yet immoral affair of being used by her own men.

"Oh! She's starting to suck me off on her own!" The person in front of her tightened his grip on her hair.

She finally gave up and let all her wild fantasies take hold of her, as she sealed her own mouth and ravaged the intrusive shaft with her tongue, lapping at its underside.

She had gone far too long without a man in her life, so she might as well quench the thirst she'd been trying to endure.

"Gh! I'm cumming! Take it you, slut of a princess!" The person assaulting her from behind pounded at her even faster than before until he finally pushed it all the way in and unloaded his hot semen deep in her body, something Camilla had never experienced in her life.

"Oohhhmmmphhh!" Her lewd scream was muffled by the cock stuffing her front hole. A mix of euphoria and shame filled her. Just a while ago this man was taking unruly advances, but now he had her under his control, fully dominating her through sex.

They switched positions after a load had been shot down her throat. Camilla found herself carried between both of them, with each person taking up her front and back respectively. In moments, their dicks found their mark, and she cried out, feeling her aching cunt and asshole stretched. They took turns pumping in and out, while she was completely lost in the pain and pleasure.

"Gods, her asshole is squeezing me for all its worth."

"Man, look at these tits! I've always dreamed of the day I get to see the commander's tits since she's always been teasing us with her cleavage!"

"Uhhh...Ahh…..Mmmmpfh…." She hung loosely as they used her holes, unable to get her head straight from having someone do her ass.

Still, it excited her.

"More….More! Use me however you want!" Her voice cracked. "Fuck me! Dominate me! I want you to stir me up even more! Make me your woman!"

They snickered and came in both her holes at the same time. But surprisingly, they were far from done yet.

They took turns, bending her over on her desk, and pumping their swollen cocks either in her pussy or ass.

She simply watched them make her their toy, as she felt the most vulnerable she had since coming of age. It was like a dream come true, albeit twisted. She always fantasized having a strong man take her in the midst of her troops.

Then she was made to sit on the desk and watch them drive their way inside her, their sweat-soaked bodies imposing on her. Her breasts continuously grabbed their attention, and how could they not when she had the most exquisite mounds in all of the kingdom. They sucked, licked, and toyed with them, often commenting how easily they spilled out of their hands.

"Uhhh! Uhhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Her moans were heightened now. Her partner took that as his cue and grabbed hold of her legs to spread them apart and keep them firmly mounted on the wooden furniture. Her luxurious hair fluttered over her face, not just covering one eye anymore.

"Damn, everything about Your Highness is thick. Not only your chest is plump, but your thighs are to die for too." Her partner grinned. "No whore holds a candle to you."

He filled her up at the same time as Camilla reached her own orgasm. Her disheveled face morphed into something far more sultry, eyes rolling to the back of her head due to the elevated arousal she experienced. Her womb burned hot with his cum slipping inside her.

No sooner did he let go that the other foot soldier took his place, his engorged pole standing at the ready. He pushed his way inside without saying a word, as if she was a mere receptacle, and took hold of her knees to steady his pace. She found herself matching his rhythm eventually.

"Hahhh So big! Ha ha hahh…" Her hips rolled against his as they reached a sensual dance. "Your cock…. It's stretching me so wide!"

The grizzled hair on his loins continued to brush against her pelvis where her own small strip entangled with his again and again. Her arms fell onto his shoulders while their sweaty bodies swayed with each of his powerful thrusts.

The desk shook and rattled for several minutes, while the man kept a strong hold of her thighs to keep her in place as he swung his hips forcefully to slide in and out of her.

"Uhhh Uaaahhhhh!" Camilla hit another orgasm while he still tried to reach his own.

After unloading himself deep into her womb, they had her kneel before them and take each cock into her hands, which she gratefully stroked. They enjoyed the sight of the Nohrian royal giving them a handjob inside her own tent, intent to keep her this way for all of their military careers.

Unable to find any more reason to act as a noble, Camilla gave herself up to the pleasure of servicing their dicks, stroking and sucking off each one until they blasted her with another plentiful amount of cum across her cheek and plump tits.

"Don't think it's over with this," snickered one of them while watching her lick his tip and take in the residual cum. "'Cause we're going to fuck you the entire night!"

"You'll be so addicted to cock that you won't be able to live without it."

Left in a daze, Camilla's beautiful features looked soiled under their shadows. She gazed at them, listless, but regardless of the circumstances, she could only respond with on action.

A smile.

* * *

There was a rumor going around that a certain tent welcomed any soldier or knight. One just needed to find the most luxurious out of all the ones at camp and see that it was ajar. They could come at any time of the night and would be surprised at finding what was inside.

Hearing this rumor was a young Malig Knight. He couldn't remember who it came from, but his curiosity made him want to verify the rumors himself.

But after looking around the campsite at night, there was only one tent matching that description, and that was Princess Camilla, the head of their troops.

Nervous, he tread quietly across the rows of campfires and tents until he reached the noblewoman's abode.

What greeted him was the mature woman completely naked save for black tiara on her ruffled hair. She bounced wildly on top of two veteran soldiers, their dicks pumping in and out of her asshole and pussy.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The same Camilla, who rode her wyvern so gallantly in the skies, the same beautiful woman who captivated so many, was riding on two dicks at the same time while letting out lusty moans that were muffled from her sucking on yet another dick. Her hands were preoccupied as well, stroking off two other shafts at the same time. The sight was unbelievable.

"Yesss… drive your cocks right in!" Her voice carried an estranged tone, far from her usual self. "I'll service all of you, so don't hold anything back and come to me!"

There was actually a crowd that loomed inside the tent, men who served the kingdom with their lives, all watching the princess and valiant commander degrade herself and get drunk on cock.

The men grinned to themselves. Those standing close to her were jerking themselves off as they awaited their turn. In moments, a handful of them were unable to hold themselves any longer and shot dollops of white semen landed on her breasts and her long fringes, covering her with their scent.

"Make sure you don't waste a single drop everyone! Let me have all of it..." She cried, enamored.

The young Malig knight gulped at the sight of her ecstasy. But before he could step back, she noticed his presence. The cock she had been licking thoroughly for a while came free once she turned to face him. "My, aren't you a cute young thing? Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I'll make sure it's worth your time." She stood up, her legs dripping with excess cum. "How would you like to lose your virginity by fucking this whore princess' cunt?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the monthly poll story. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> That aside, August poll is under way! Come check my page to vote for the next character, as well as to check more of my stories. (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage.


End file.
